


Something Out of a Hitchcock Movie

by dandelion_wishes



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Vertigo (1958)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Brainwashing, Gaslighting, Hitchcock, Kidnapping, M/M, Psychological Torture, Rape, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, cross overs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_wishes/pseuds/dandelion_wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obsession into reality..as close as anyone can get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stories linked to this is Space dog's sing Karaoke and Laundry Day... not necessary to read before this but may help in understanding.

It was something out of a Hitchcock movie when Matthew saw him. He saw the man in profile as he was looking into a store window. It was like time stood still and a New York minute become a full day. The man is looking at telescopes his blue eyes wide in pleasure. His short dark hair cropped close except on top where a lazy curl scraped his forehead. There is no cropped beard on his square jaw. His full lips pulled back into a toothy smile of pleasure.

Even though the man looks like Will Graham, his own personal obsession, the smile is what gives away that  it is not the profiler. Matthew never saw a smile of pleasure cross his lips when Will was incarcerated at the Baltimore Hospital for the criminally insane. After the orderly had been arrested for attempted murder of Dr Hannibal Lecter, Matthew knew how to play the system to get himself under house arrest pending his trial date.

Matthew has misses that date by six months. Of course he is lost in the shuffle since Hannibal the Cannibal escapes to Europe after the blood bath at his home. So the former orderly makes his way to New York to start over as well as disappear.That is where he meets Will's doppelganger. 

The man is much younger than Will, even younger than Matthew, it didn't really matter to him though. At first he thought he would follow the look alike for a block or two. The man's walk is brisk and he avoids people as much as he can. Matthew watches him as he orderes a drink. Being perfectly polite as he avoids eye contact, the man rocks in a self soothing motion,on the spectrum like his Will, Mathew correctly assumes. 

Matthew follows the man from place to place until he makes his way home. The apartment building lists his name as Raki. For the several days Matthew follows Raki to his home and work. After he watches and listens to Raki eating lunch with an older African American man he learns Raki's first name is Adam.

Adam is also involved with Nigel. Who looks like a mob version of Hannibal. He has none of the cannibals sense of style or refinement but he does  have his sadistic brutality. How could sweet shy Adam be involved with this cave man? The brute of a man who dominates his Adam, is vile decides Matthew.

As the days, weeks and months pass, Matthew watches over,follows and obsesses over Adam an idea begins to form. He decides maybe he met Adam to save him from Nigel. Then he thinks, he can save Adam, even though he couldn't save Will from Hannibal.A second chance to have his hawk beside him.

Matthew arranges a chance meeting between him and Adam when he follows the couple to bar. Matthew convinces Adam that he lives in his building, a new neighbor of sorts. Adam offers to help Matthew with getting into the laundry room and the machines. Matthew makes his move on Adam when they are alone in the laundry room. When their their lips met, Matthew feels all the emotions he had for Will reaurge. Adam seems to morph into Wll. But Nigel interferes liked Hannibal did.

Matthew will need to get Adam away from the city, away from the bad man to become his true self.A plan formulates in his mind, as the course is set for Adam's transformation into Will Graham.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay folks...going to get very dark very quick from here on oust. Unlike the movie were the transformation by Kim Novack's character is reluctant but willing...Adam is very unwilling..Matthew is plaything but subtle...so sorry short. I gotta mentally gird my loins before this starts.

Adam is walking toward his apartment in a brisk manner. Nigel and he are suppose to go to a new planetarium show.He heads up the stairs getting his keys out before he reaches the door. He shifts his messenger bag, as he grasp the key firmly to open the door when he feels a hand on his shoulder. Adam jumps away, the startled by the touch.

Behind him he sees Matthew smiling. Adam hasn't seen him around the building in months.

"Sorry Adam. I didn't mean to startle you." Says Matthew smiling.

"That's okay. Why are you here? Nigel says you don't really live in this building." Adam turns putting the key in the lock clicking it open. He has his handle on the door knob.

"I actually was hoping you had a book on quasars."

" Oh you are interested in quasars? I have several good books. Do you need beginner's guide or do you need something with more detailed?"  The younger  happily talks as he opens the  door with Matthew following behind. Adam is too trusting, Matthew decides. As Will he'll be more cautious.

Matthew locks the door quietly. Adam places his keys in a dish beside the door. When he is suddenly, forcibly shoved head first into the mirror breaking it cutting his forehead. Adam stumbles back to find, he is pushed across the room falling against a chair knocking it over.

"Matthew what are you doing?!" He yells looking up at his attacker.

"Sorry Adam but this has to be done." Matthew grabs Adam up by his shirt and punches him the jaw. His lip splits as blood flies across the floor and furniture. He rams Adam into a wall . He hits  the younger man in the face a few more times before hitting his stomach. Adam lies panting in a ball. He wonders if Nigel is there. If he was wouldn't he be there to help?!

Matthew proceeds to trash the apartment as if he looking for something.

"Stop! What are you looking for?!"

"Nothing." States Matthew looking down out a bruised and bleeding  Adam.

Adam struggles to get up and heads down the hall to escape. He calls out for Nigel. Matthew catches him before he reaches his room. He tackles Adam grabbing his curls and pounding his head into the floor several times until Adam is unconscious.

Matthew takes a breath before removing the zip ties from his jeans. He bounds Adam's hands and ankles together. He searches, when he finds duct tape. Matthew  puts a cloth rag into his mouth, then tapes Adam's mouth closed. Matthew gets the comforter off the bed rolling the limp body in it.

Since there was blood and the apartment is trashed, Nigel will assume it's a robber or some of his thug friends coming for him. Either way it will throw Nigel off their scent and buys him time for the next phase of Matthew's  plan.

* * *

Matthew drives to a very remote cabin. He has all the supplies they will need. He is going to systematically break Adam down then he will rebuild him as Will.His Will. His Hawk. Maybe they could kill Nigel together since Matthew couldn't get to Hannibal.

He carries his Adam bundle into the house. He walks down to a room. The room is small, the window is boarded up from the outside. Matthew has removed all the furniture. He lays his cargo down easily. Matthew unwraps his prize from the comforter. He finds Adam is still unconscious which is good. He takes his knife removing all Adam's clothing. He will burn the cast offs. Adam's transformation to becoming Will starts today.

Matthew knows the process will be tough but hopefully not too long of one. Adam being an aspie should help matters. Breaking the independent thought processes down is easier when a person's thinking tends to be  black and white. It will assist in breaking Adam's identity or at least his attachment to Nigel away.

Matthew sits for a few minutes watching Adam's flesh gooseflesh because of the chill in the room. He scrapes his nail across Adam's nipple....No no Will's nipple. If this plan is to succeed then he must see him as Will.

Matthew stands taking the clothing and locking the door. He goes out back to a barrel deposits all the clothing as well as shoes into the barrel. He pours gasoline over it and sets it on fire.

* * *

 Awareness slowly comes back to Adam. He feels confused about laying on the floor. He blinks as he tries to move his arms to sit up. He can't move his arms, they feel restrained and so does his legs. He tries to call for Nigel but finds something in his mouth. He uses his tongue to feel the obstruction. It feels like cloth. Adam closes his eyes laying his head back to the floor. He feels cold and shivers.

He tries to remember what happened. Why is he bound on the floor? He was attacked at the apartment. Where was Nigel? He shakes his head hoping to clear it. Ow! His head is throbbing and burning. His hands  and feet are numb and cold. His body aches where Matthew has hit him. Matthew! Adam thought they were friends.

He sniffs feeling terrible. He doesn't know what to feel. Feelings of  anger, hurt, betrayal, confusion swallow him up in their wake. The room is getting dark. Adam rolls from his side to his back to try and alleviate some discomfort. He moans again but it is muffled by the gag. Adam closes his eyes. It feels like bedtime. He tries to fall asleep. Then he could wake up from this night terror.

* * *

Nigel arrives home. The door is locked and he fishes out his keys. He has  picked up some dinner for himself  and his darling. The older man bought Adam mac and cheese while he picks steak and fries. He shakes a his head, how doesn't understand how  Adam eats that shit every night. Nigel walks in closing the door tossing his keys in the basket on the table beside the door.

"Adam! I am home baby! Ready to go out to night?" Nigel trails off as his boy does not  come greet him.

The apartment feels eerie. Nigel drops the bags, his gun pulled out from his pants. The mirror catches his eye. It has been broken and there looks to be  blood and hair stuck in the shards.He walks slowly into the living room and sees blood and furniture thrown around the room.

The room is trashed. Nigel quietly softly walk toward the bedroom. He sees something reflect the light from the window on the floor. He flicks on the light to find blood. A pool of blood and some drag marks leading down the hall.

Nigel springs to life as he opens the bedroom door and see the comforter gone. The room has nothing else missing. Nigel knows this was staged to look like a robbery gone bad. The only thing missing..or person missing is Adam. Nigel  chest clenches tight.

Just thinking this has  happened to his Angel, there was going to be he'll to pay. Unbelievable pain was going to be involved. Nigel can't imagine Adam' reaction to all of this.

Nigel goes out the door heading out into the night.

 

**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummmm...nobody is going to like Matthew in this AU. Remember he is a psycho/socio serial killer. He ain't nice to begin with.

Adam feels gently hands remove the gag from his parched lips and dry mouth. A cup of water is placed to his lips as a stream of water rushes into his mouth. Adam gulps it down quickly choking on it.

“Hey..hey..slowly..now” a whisper... gentle chastisement.. is close to his ear.

The younger man pulls his crusted eyelashes apart as his surroundings come into focus. The room is small with a boarded up window and a mattress on the floor.

“This isn’t my apartment.” his hoarse voice startles himself. He doesn’t sound like himself. He looks down and sees his body naked still tied up. Then he remembers Matthew beating him. His eyes move slowly looking straight into Matthew's face. Adam eyes screw close as the whimpers in fear.

“Hey..now...It’s okay. This will all be over with soon. It’s just…” his captor stops, licking his lips as he searches for the best word.

“Just what?” Adam asks sounding almost hopefully. If it is something he can do to be released from Matthew and back to Nigel, he’ll gladly do it.

“Until remeber who you really are.”

“I..I.. don’t understand. I am Adam. I know who I am.” his face looks furrowed in confusion.

****  
  


Matthew runs his knuckles down his hostage’s face. He expels a deep long sigh. “No. You are not Adam. Your name is Will. See what he has done to you? But i am here now.” The man runs his hand through Will’s curls. His hair will definitely need to grow out again. Matthew likes it when it is longer and curler.

“Who did what? I don’t understand. Please can you untie me. I’m cold.” the blue eyes look up past his captor’s shoulder. Adam  feels the caked blood on his forehead and lips. It pulls and smells coppery. Adam doesn’t like it. He doesn’t like any of this.

“Nigel...that’s what Hannibal is calling himself. He has taken away your identity to keep you bound to him. I’ll lead you back to your true self.Now, drink the water then I’ll untie you.” Matthew holds the cup to Adam’s lip,slipping it toward his mouth. Adam drinks eagerly. His mind is jumbled and his thoughts are in  disorder. The younger man feels like his skin is crawling because of all the unknown variables  that are happening. Why did Matthew keep saying he was this Will? Nigel didn’t do anything but love and take care of him.His lover would never hurt him.

At the thought of Nigel, a tugging in his chest becomes tighter.Adam hopes Nigel finds him soon.When Adam drinks all the water Matthew leaves the room, returning with a towel, soap and a first aid kit. The man  has a small bundle tucked under his arm. It looks like clothes.

His captor places everything into the bathroom. Then returns with a large knife in his hand. Adam’s eyes grow large.Matthew smiles like he is being friendly. All Adam understands is that Matthew has a large knife.

“Are..y-y-you going to hurt me?” he stutters out.

“This thing..I am going to cut the rope with it. But before I do, you need to know some rules.” Matthew squat down holding the knife loosely in his hands.

“Rules? I..I ..can do rules. Rules are good. hey provide order and discipline. I..”Adam’s talking is stopped by the blade touching his neck.

“Good. Follow the rules and the sooner we can get out of here. Rule one, do not try to escape. Rule two, do not try to contact anyone. Rule three, do not attack me. If you break a rule.”

“If I break  a rule?” Adam asks. His head snaps back as his captor grabs his hair pulling his head back exposing his throat. Adam feels a small cut from the knife on his throat.

“If you break a rule you’ll be punished.” Matthew snarls in his obsession’s ear.

“Okay, I will follow the rules. Matthew. You're hurting me.” tears spill from  blue eyes down Adam’s cheeks.

Matthew smiles releasing Adam’s head. He cuts through the bindings. The younger man groans rubbing his cramped muscles pushing blood flow back into areas that are numb with cold. There are places that have cuts and bruises from the ropes.Adam slowly unfurls, stretching and then getting up. The younger man covers himself with his hands the  best he can. His head automatically drops to his chest and eyes to the floor. A dusting of pink on his cheek highlighting freckles, Mathew never noticed before.

Will is so submissive and meek, Matthew thinks. He’s not sure if he wants to correct that behavior modification or not. It is handy keeping the fiery profiler in line.He’ll contemplate that further, he tucks it back in his mind for later.The shower is steaming, Matthew checks the water and adjusts the temperature. He steps  back,waving Adam into the shower. There is no curtain or door.

“Are you going to leave while I am in the shower?” Adam asks approaching slowly looking at Matthew. His captor stands there while Adam has to slide by, their bodies touching.

“Nope. not for a while. Beside you should be used to this from when you were in prison.” Matthew says leaning against the counter soap in his hand.

“I’ve never been in prison.”  the younger man says. Adam holds his hand out timidly for the soap waiting for Matthew to hand it to him. Matthew sighs handing the soap over. Adam begins to lather his body up.He doesn’t like the smell of the suds. It’s not his soap, the one NIgel buys for him but he is too frightened to say anything.

“Yes, Will. You were. That’s how we met. Don’t you remember?” Matthew places his hand on the cold water handle.

“No. We met at the bar. My name is Adam..” he yells when he is hit with scalding hot water. Adam tries to move out of the shower but Matthew shoves him back in. Adam jumps pressing his front into the corner of the shower trying to get away from the spray. His skin starts to turn red.

“Please Matthew! Turn on the cold” he screeches.

“Tell me your name.” his captor growls

“My..name..is..Adam.” he hops when he feels the spray directed to his back.

“Being stubborn gets you nowhere. What is your name?” Matthew yells.

“Will..my name is Will.” Adam finally sobs out pushing his face into the corner. Borrowing his small frame closer to the cool walls. The younger man sees rust peeking out from underneath peeling enamel. Adam has never been one for fantasy about anything;preferring the truth above everything else. His mind flickers to an image of Nigel and home. He has no confusion on what he is feeling..it’s misery.

Cool water splashes onto his back, cooling the red flesh. Adam feels hands on his arms gently pulling  him toward the spray, he flinches in panic trying to pull away.

“Stop it now! I am trying to help you.” The younger man hears near his ear made louder by the echo of the bathroom. Adam freezes instantly breathing hard. His eyes rolling as they look every where.

“Good boy. Now hand me the soap.” Matthew is handed the soap obediently. He smiles pleased.He lathers his hands up with soap,rubbing it into Adam’s skin as the younger man whimpers.  

“It’s all right Will. All over now. We’ll finish bathing then tend to those wounds.”

“I...don’t like being touched.” Adam whispers.

“I know but that’s okay we’ll work on that.”

“Skin is burnt when the water is 140 degrees. I may have second degree burns it really hurts.” the younger man rattles off the facts to ground himself in something besides the pain he feels.

“I am orderly remember? I’ve had some medical training.” Matthew soothes as Adam watches the water drip off his hair into the rusty drain below.He says nothing because he feels far away from himself.

After Adam drys off, his wounds are bandaged by Matthew. Once his captor is satisfied that everything is taken care of he hands the clothes to Adam. Adam hesitates for a second but then he sees Matthew staring at him. He can’t read his captor but the has decided it is bad when Matthew looks at him for a long time. Adam hurriedly slips on the boxers and t shirt, then the gray prison coveralls, zippering it up. The coveralls fall over his feet and are very baggy on him.Adam looks up at Matthew with a questioning look.

“It looks like you’ve shrunk in height and weight there Will.” Matthew says walking around Adam. His hostage automatically tries to smooth his curls down. Matthew grabs his hand bringing it down turning it over and kissing the palm.

“Leave it. I like your curls and waves.” He says air ghosting over Adam’s ear. Adam moves away till he’s jerked back.

“Sorry Matthew.” he says looking up at Matthew through his lashes. Those baby blue eyes soothe Matthew’s  anger.They are so soulful and sad, he can’t resist them. He’ll give Will the world if the man would let him.

“It’s okay. You’ve been through a lot today. Are you hungry.”

Adam nods.

“Have a seat. I’ll be back in awhile.”

Matthew leaves the room closing the door. Adam hears a click of a lock. He stands there lost. He’s not sure what he is allowed to do. The younger man doesn’t want to make Matthew mad again. Adam stands there for a few minutes till his legs shake from shock and exhaustion. He sits down trembling pulling his knees up to his chest. He pulls his arms into around his chest resting his head on his knees. He blinks noticing tears falling from his eyes onto the scratchy fabric of the coveralls. He sniffs. Adam then looks up hoping Matthew doesn't hear him. He lets go crying because he doesn't know what else to do.

Nigel was right about Matthew. Adam wishes Nigel was there. He wishes he had listened to his warnings. Adam hopes Nigel isn’t mad at him for letting Matthew into the apartment. His mind circles and circles those memories playing at all the mistakes he has made. It feels like it is  all his fault for putting himself in this situation. Adam hopes Nigel will look for him even though this is his fault.

Will the get to see his stars again? His Nigel? Harlen? Beth? The younger man doesn’t know. He doesn't’ know what to do, except follow the rules, not  try  to escape, attack Matthew or contact anyone. The younger man wonders how many more rules there will be because logical there will be more.

* * *

 

****  
  


Nigel makes a scene at the police station big enough they finally send someone to investigate Adam’s disappearance. After the detectives see the state of the apartment , Nigel explains that Adam has Aspergers. He is autistic, Adam would not going missing on his own volition. It takes fucking two days for the police to finally process the apartment and list Adam Raki as a critical missing person because of his Asperger's. Nigel wants to tear each and everyone of those dumb ass cops up but he can’t get arrested when he needs to find Adam.

He has Darcko’s men looking in every uptown apartment and down town flop house. They find where Matthew Brown was and he rented a car. The car has not been returned or seen. Beth and Harlen put up posters and flyers. They talk to the media getting the word out about Adam. His angel’s picture is everywhere but nothing. Nigel stamps and curses as he fumes. The bad man doesn’t know what to do now. What can he do but wait? Nigel sucks at waiting.

* * *

 

Jimmy Price is working on a new case when he hears the ping of an urgent email on his computer. He opens it, pauses as he reads that Matthew Brown’s fingerprints were found all over a New York apartment. The fugitive is a person of interest in a critical person missing case of Adam Raki. Jimmy pulls up all the information including a photo of Adam. He gasps. The  forensics tech walks swiftly past Zeller, who calls after him. Jimmy heads to the elevator where Brian catches up.

“Hey. What’s going on?” he asks stepping into the elevator.

“Look at this. Remind you of anybody?” Jimmy says after handing Zeller the printout.

“Holy Shit. That’s uncanny. They could be..”

“brothers. That’s what I thought. I am showing it to Jack.” Jimmy presses the floor number impatiently.

Jack looks over the print out and pulls up more of the ongoing case file. He sits back resting his hand on his chin as he contemplates what to do. Nobody has asked for their assists but Matthew Brown is wanted for  missing a federal court date. Jack suspects Matthew Brown is a fledgling serial killer. This Adam Raki has become his fixation after Will went after Hannibal. Will is still recovering, if Jack could get him to flush Brown out, they might could save Adam Raki.

**  
**He’s not sure if the can convince Will but he is going to try.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta..yeah I know..anyway...

Will hears knocking at his front door. The ex profiler wearily makes his way to the door.His hand covering  the smile Hannibal carved into him. The winches looking through the curtains. His dogs are currently away, in essentially doggie day care, as he recovers from his injuries. Will’s hair is unwashed as well as his body. Will now has a full beard because his hands shake too much to risk shaving. Alcohol, pain medication as well as depression has taken a toll on the ex profiler.

The sees Jack Crawford standing on his porch appearing impatient. He snorts as he opens the door, must not be a welfare check visit he muses.Will leaves it open as he heads back to his chair.

“‘Scuse my rudeness. I am sure you understand if I don’t stand on ceremony.” Will picks up a whiskey bottle pouring the last of it into a glass.

“I would ask you how you are recovering but you look like shit. When was the last time you ate?” Jack slowly slumps on the couch.

“Well thanks Jack. I am not so bad off yet. I am still using a glass for my whiskey. Not drinking out of the bottle.” the yet is silently added as he swirls the amber liquid causing the ice to tinkle in the glass. The ex profiler  takes a gulp putting the glass down.

“I need…”

“Fuck Jack! Don’t even go on about saving lives..” Will lays his head back on the chair closing his eyes.

“Actually it’s one person. I need a profile and what you can remember about Matthew Brown. No field work. Just need your personal insight.”

Will looks up with his eyes in slits. “Matthew Brown? Why?” the profiler crinkles his nose looking at Jack suspiciously.

“He escaped his house arrest.Brown was lost in the shuffle.His escape was put on the back burner, about a couple days ago we were alerted his prints turned up at a crime scene involving a critical missing. His name is Adam Raki, has Aspergers. Here’s a photo.”

Jack gets up to show Will the picture. Will shakes his head and hands telling Jack not to bother. Jack insists shoving the photo into his hands. Will begrudgingly takes a look. His eyes are puzzled as the gazes at the image before him. Will sees a younger version of himself.A clean cut smiling version of himself. The likeness is uncanny.

“Do you have siblings, Will?”

“Jesus Jack. My mom left us. Maybe she married and had more kids. I don’t know. He has Aspergers?”

“Yeah. He’s high functioning. The lives on his own,well with a boyfriend. Raki is an electrical engineer. He was reported missing by his boyfriend, some guy named Nigel. Anyway...from what I understand, he and Raki had a couple of encounters with Brown a few months ago. Nigel goes to the apartment finds the place trashed and Adam gone. Blood and  DNA were collected from the scene that matches Raki. There are fingerprints all over the apartment from Brown. He wasn’t trying to hide his involvement.”

“That’s all the information you have?”

“Yes. That’s it. Do you have any idea why Brown took him or where he would have taken Raki?”

Will blows out air from his lungs shaking his head his eyes fixed on nothing in particular. He lifts a hand and lets it drop in exasperation. Will looks at Jack as he lays his cheek on his curled fingers of his fist. The ex profiler holds the photo loosely in his lap.

“I need to see the apartment and speak with the boyfriend. There’s something missing from this pathetic report. I am surprised the locals took the time to classify it as a critical missing.I’ll give you one week. But I am still recovering so I am not pushing myself Jack.”

Jack nods his head taking out his phone.

* * *

 

**  
**Nigel sits anxiously outside Adam’s apartment waiting for the feds to show up. Finally someone is taking a fucking interest in Adam’s case. Two men lumber up the stairs, the first on the landing is Harlen followed by another in African American man is a trench with a fedora. ‘Now  that's a fed. thinks, NIgel’. They stand at the stairs waiting for another man who is slowly making his way up the stairs. He stops with small grunts every few steps holding on his side. Nigel approaches Harlan who turns. He touches the fed on the elbow gaining his attention. **  
**

“This is Agent Crawford.This is Nigel, Adam’ boyfriend.” Harlan makes his introduction as the two men exchange mutual nods.

“Good to meet you Nigel. Thanks for opening the aparment for us. My college Special Agent Graham will be here momentarily. He is recovering from some injuries.”

Nigel just nods heading over to the door of the apartment. The bad man  unlocks it stepping inside waiting in the living room. He hasn’t been staying here. It feels to big without his darling there.

Nigel hears some shuffling feet before he sees a man walk through the door.

“Adam?” he says stunned for a moment.

The same mop of brown curls, same blue eyes looking down and the same body morphology. Expect something was off. The other “Adam” was older with stubble on his jaw. He was more rugged then Adam by far. But Nigel’s heart had skipped a beat when he had laid eyes on the man. Now he feels disappointment along with a longing for Adam that smarts.

“You must be the boyfriend Nigel? I am Special Agent Will Graham.” he wipes his glasses then puts them back on, cutting Nigel in half. Nigel watches the man as he puts his hands in his army green jacket looking at the room intently. Agent Crawford and Harlen come in behind him talking quietly. Jack looks at Nigel.

“I was explaining to Harlan, that Will here is one of out top profilers. He has met Matthew Brown before. We are hoping with Will’s skills and experience along with what you can remember about the encounters with Brown we will be able to find and bring Adam home.”

Will walks back toward the bedroom. The ex profiler returns. “Has anything been moved or changed since the police were here last?”

Nigel shakes his head. “I haven’t been saying here. Doesn’t feel right without Adam.”

“In the report you said you feel the scene looked staged, is that right?” asks Will looking briefly into Nigel’s eyes. The older man’s heart stops, they are exactly like Adam’s

The older man  clears his throat wishing he could smoke.”Yes. Nothing was taken except for a comforter on the Adam’s bed.  When he first came on to Adam at the bar, I hated that fucker. The bastard felt wrong to me.” the growls looking at the “Adam” doppleganger.

“Takes one to know one.Like calling to like.” Will mumbles.

“Exactly.”

Nigel pierces Will with a stare as his mouth curls up in a smile.The continues speaking,”I know someone else who calls it like he sees it. Adam says he is not any good with social cues..fucking niceties. Seems to be a thing with you too.”

“I understand more people about people then I would like to, Nigel. I know exactly what Brown is and what he is capable of. Did you witness any conversations between Adam and Brown? Did Adam tell you anything that was said?” Will grimaces.

Nigel goes and opens a window. He takes out his cigarettes lighting one up. The older man  blows silver smoke out the window.

“Adam said he kept calling him Will. The mother fucker called me Hannibal.”

Jack and Will look at each other.

NIgel keeps going.” He claimed he lived in this fucking  building” pointing to the floor then taking another drag before releasing the words along with the smoke. “I went to have a chat with him for touching Adam, when I found he didn’t even fucking live here.”

Will nods his head in understanding. “ Brown was stalking Adam. Learning about his routine and relationships, while he formulated his plan to act on it.”

“What plan is that?” asks Harlan

“To turn Adam into me.”

* * *

 

**  
  
  
**Adam stands swaying with exhaustion. He has been standing in the same spot for hours at a time for days on end. He knows that statement isn’t accurate but he can’t think straight anymore. He is not allowed to sit down unless Matthew tells him the can. His long eyelashes flutter as he struggles to remain awake. **  
**

His nerves raw from too many nights without enough sleep. Matthew keeps waking him up every few hours sometimes, Adam only is allowed minutes at a time for rest. His nerves are ripe with paranoia and anxiety. Adam jumps at every sound he hears. Every creak of a floorboard, the sound of a door opening or closing or a shadow passing along the walls or the floor sends Adam’s mind into a panic. The man finds himself wedged in a corner curled into the smallest ball he can. It doesn’t make him feel safe but it’s all he has for now.

He tries to imagine what Nigel would do if it were him kidnapped. All Adam can imagine is that Nigel would never been in this place. The older man would have shot whomever tried to take him. Neil knows people. He knows what to do. Adam is inadequate to cope with this predicament. Matthew seems to believe this as well. He tells Adam how weak he has become from being with Nigel. Adam is starting to think Matthew is correct. The younger man does need someone to look after him.

Adam’s senses soft footsteps behind him. The younger man clutches the fabric of the coveralls he wears, at his chest fisting the material. It is as though Adam is clutching reality that the act itself could save him from being punished.His skin burns and itches from burns from the scalding water in the shower.The rough fabric of the jumpsuit makes his skin feel course like salt.

Adam dreads shower time. He’s never allowed to bathe alone. If the younger man answers a question wrong or too slowly, Matthew burns him with the water. Adam protests at first but finds his captor doesn’t care if the hurts him. Sometimes, Matthew baths with Adam. The younger man hates it and he likes it. It’s confusing to feel the pull on two emotions on opposite ends of the spectrum. Adam hates it because Matthew insists on cleaning Adam himself, touching only where only where NIgel was allowed to before him. The first time it happened, Adam complained, the protest fell on deaf ears that turned violent for choosing Hannibal over him. Hannibal, also known as Nigel, is evil and very bad from Adam.

He is scalded when Adam argues for believing Nigel loves him. Adam is denied food to cleanse his mind from any false memories about Nigel. Hannibal has planted them to turn Adam away from those people who really love Adam..or Will. That’s his name now. Sometime he forgets but he is getting better about it. Matthew reminds him swiftly and harshly, so Adam will remember clearly who is right.

Matthew steps close looking at Adam’s profile. The other man doesn’t look at him. Matthew frowns. WIll looks exhausted and his swaying.

The captor walks to a rocking chair that is sitting by a fireplace. He pats his leg saying “Come here Will.”

Adam slowly turns his head looking at Matthew, then staggers over to him. The captor pats his leg again and Adam sits in his lap tucking his head under Matthew’s chin.

“You have been such a good boy lately. Doing what I ask you to do and immediately. It makes me happy.” he rubs his chin against Adam’s curls. Matthew rests his cheek in the nest of curls.Will’s hair is longer like it was at the prison. After a few moments,  Matthew lifts Adam’s legs so he holding Adam like a small child. The  man holds a bottle of milk in his hand.

“Here is some milk because you’ve been so good. What do we say?”

Adam stares at the empty fireplace “Thank you Matthew.”

“Now Will. Say it again and look me in the eyes.” his voice lilts as he looks down at his dear boy.

Adam sighs as he struggles to look Matthew in the eyes. If he misbehaves, he knows Matthew will punish him. If he is good he’ll reward him. Adam has not received many rewards because he doesn’t act like he is suppose to.

Adam eventually lifts his blue eyes meeting green eyes as he says. “Thank you Matthew.” his holds eye contact  long enough to see Matthew smile at him.

“Very good.” he gives Adam the bottle and slowly rocks him. The sucking on the bottle and the soothing rocking makes Adam feels safe and heavy with sleep.Matthew looks down at his Will with affection.The reeducation of Will seems to be going smoothly. They have had only a few minor setbacks but Matthew feels it’s nothing to cause concern.

Adam’s long lashes flutter with exhaustion. When the younger man notices Matthew watching him, Adam ties to keep his eyes wide as he attempts to stay awake.

“Are you tired, Will?”

Adam nods his head vigorously.

“Close your eyes and sleep then.” Matthew murmurs. Adam whimpers.

“What’s wrong?”

“I am afraid..”

“I am here with you. I’ve got you. Go ahead and sleep.” Matthew squeezes the small frame to him. Adam’s breath stutters. He reluctantly closes his eyes hoping his captor will let him rest.

“But first..”

Adam’s eyes fly open in dread. The younger man holds his breath waiting for the latest task he must complete.

“Do you remember what kind of birds I compared us to when we first spoke?”

Adam sniffs, he puts his hand to his face it shakes with frustration and exhaustion. He doesn't know. The younger man tries to recall if Matthew has mentioned birds in another conversation.Adam can’t remember, his mind is too depleted.He groans.

“I am trying to remember Matthew.” he whispers

“Oh Will. I am going to be so disappointed if you can’t remember.”

“Please..please Matthew don’t be disappointed! I am trying , I promise. Could I rest five minutes..just five minutes and I think I could think of it.” Adam holds up his hand fingers spread wide. His eyes pleading.

Matthew grimaces shaking his head. “I don’t know if I should. You might take advantage of my kindness.”

“I won’t! I won’t! I’ll be grateful. I am so grateful!” Adam clutches Matthew’s shirt looking up at his ear.

“How grateful?” his captors tone changes to something dark and sinister. His pupils dilate as the looks at the man in his lap.

Adam swallows sniffling. His stomach drops to the floor as terror floods his veins.”Very.” a small quiet breath of air with a touch of sound slips out of those rose petal lips.

“Show me.”

Adam looks around. He’s not sure what he needs to say or do to show his gratitude to his captor. The younger man kisses Matthew’s jaw softly. Adam hopes the gesture is welcome. His captor smiles and Adam sighs in relief.

“That’s a nice start Will. But surely you are more grateful than a little kiss.” Matthew’s eyes are black as they look down at Adam.

Adam  tentatively cups his captor’s cheek as he raises to kiss Mattew on the lips. Soft, gentle and chaste, so he doesn’t give Matthew any ideas. The younger man still loves NIgel. He doesn’t want to hurt the older man with his desperation to end this and rest.

Matthew's hands winds into Adam’s curls pulling firmly as he kisses Adam back forcibly. The captor maneuvers his tongue inside Adam’s mouth. The younger man whimpers but submits to Matthew’s insistent tongue.His captor’s kisses become more passionate as he moves down Adam’s neck. The younger man  closes his eyes thinking about NIgel for a moment.

Matthew draws back and Adam is panting from the passions. His captor smiles. “I am not convinced totally that you are truly grateful. I need you to show me on your knees.” he pushes Adam off his lap onto the floor.

Adam’s face crumbles in anguish. He knows what Matthew’s wants. He doesn’t want to perform that on his captor. It’s meant for Nigel. The younger man wipes his hand across his eyes. His lips tremble feeling a sob crawl out of  his throat. Adam feels to sharp slap on his cheek stopping the sound before it escapes.

“Hey..Hey..if you're not grateful enough for this I can let you think about gratitude in the box.” Matthew growls in frustration.

“No..no..I am grateful. I am! Let me show you!” Adam crawls on his knees to Matthew’s lap.

His hands shake as he works his captor’s belt open then moving on to his slacks. The box is awful. It sits on his head lined with foam. Adam can’t hear or see anything. The man can barely breath in the contraption. Adam feels like he is going to die with no sensory stimulation.Too much is bad but so is nothing at all.

Adam gulps as he looks at Matthew’s cock. The younger man  licks his chapped lips for some kind of lubrication on them. He holds the base of Matthew’s cock, as he licks the underside of it before circling the head with his tongue. Adam is so desperate to avoid the box, he falls in the routine he uses on NIgel. Matthew seems to enjoy his technique which is good. Adam closes his eyes as he swallows down the length of Matthew’s cock humming to add additional stimulation. Matthew grabs his head thrusting into Adam’s mouth.

“So eager. So hungry for my cock aren’t you?” his captor groans. Adam just hums again.The younger man wants to bring Matthew quickly to the brink so he can sleep.

“Fuck! What a good little cock sucker you are for me.” a huff of a moan follows.

Adam continues to bob his head using all the tricks Nigel has taught him either by instruction or demonstration. Finally Matthew tenses coming down Adam’s throat. The younger man  drinks it all down to make his captor happy. He drinks so the can sleep. The younger man looks up at Matthew as he pulled away wiping the spital and semen residue off his face. Matthew pants swallowing words of praise for his Will.

“Matthew?”

His captor looks down at the large blues eyes looking at him for direction. Matthew feels powerful and in control. “Yes?”

“May I sleep now?” his boy asks twisting his hands together looking anxious.

Matthew smiles. “Of course Will. You’ve been very grateful and very good.”

****  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un beta...Thanks for bearing with me to the end of this. Happy Valentine's Day and SpaceDogs Week.

Poster from the movie that inspired this story. Watch if you haven't.

* * *

“Make Adam into you? What the fuck?” asks Nigel

“Yes. No doubt you’ve noticed that Adam and I favor each other. If Matthew can’t have me at his side, he decided to turn Adam into me. He would be a version of myself, that is easier for Matthew to control.”

WIll turns toward Jack. “We need to check all records for property that is located in a  secluded areas. We should check under his name but I think we won;t find any. He probably has a relative or family friend that has property somewhere. Matthew would need to keep Adam as isolated as much as possible. “

Jack nodded pulling out his phone. He leaves the room as soon as someone answers. The three remaining men stand in the empty apartment in awkward silence.Nigel pulls out a cigarette lighting it.Harlan gives the man a hard stare.

“What?”

“You know Adam  doesn’t like smoking in the apartment.”

“Well fuck Harlan he’s not here is he? Just give me some fucking slack! I need this right now.”

Harlan stares a few more moments then turns around leaving the apartment. Will and Nigel hear him speaking to Jack. NIgel looks at Will’s profile A swell of emotion fills his chest.The bad man  turns away as tears burn his eyes.

* * *

 

Adam wakes up to find the door open to his room. He lifts his head gingerly off the mattress wondering if he was still sleeping. Adam has dreams about this very thing. The boy  slowly and carefully gets to his feet. He goes to the doorway.

His mind foggy from drugs, lack of sleep and food, Adam trys to reason out what is going on.He stops a few steps away from the door way. He takes a deep breath before he takes two closer steps toward it. He stops waiting to see if this is a new test or a mistake that Matthew will punish him for. Adam clenches his hands into fists by his side gritting his teeth before stepping into the doorway frame. He wraps his hand around the frame of the doorway before peeking out to watch for Matthew.

The corridor is dark but he sees floods of natural light from windows in other rooms. The smell of bacon and eggs cooking makes his  stomach growls. It’s something Adam would not normally eat in his routine but being without  food has made him more agreeable to eating whatever he is allowed. 

 

Adam stands there paralyzed from fear and the unknown. His eyes finally rest on a door that looks like it could lead to outside. He assumes  it is locked but could he slam into it with such force to break it down? Force his way to freedom?

 

“Hey sleepy head!”

 

The greeting makes Adam physically jump. The boy’s breath quickens as he looks at Matthew standing in the hallway. The kidnapper looks like the is  holding a wooden spoon.His eyes focus on the spoon. Matthew takes a couple steps toward Adam. The boy disappears from the doorway.

 

“Hey Will. What are you doing? Don’t you want breakfast?” his kidnapper asks. His voice is softly threatening.

 

“I..I..wasn’t..sure I was allowed out of the room.” Adam stammers out. His eyes on the doorway that remains empty.

 

“Sure you can come out. You're not a prisoner any more.” He hears Matthew coo to him.

 

Adam swallows as his face contorts into a face trying to understand something  new suddenly thrown into the mix.

 

“ I’m not ?”

 

“No you were released awhile ago. Come on now Will. You don’t want  breakfast to get cold.”

 

Adam hears footsteps walk back down the hallway. Adam stays where he is for a few minutes. He tries thinking about leaving the room but his breath speeds up. As much as Adam hates this room, the unknown outside of it, terrifies him.

 

“Hurry up Will.”

 

Adam puts his feet into motion when he hears Matthew’s tone. It was a tone he is familiar with all too well. It warns  what will happen if he didn’t obey immediately. The boy leaves the room walking slowly down the hallway. His fingers skim the the surface of the walls as he holds them out to ground himself in a new environment. His eyes shift from side to side,in case Matthew may ambush him. It has happened before

 

The boy stops inside an archway that leads into the kitchen area. Matthew is pouring orange juice into a glass. He’s not even looking at Adam.

 

“There you are! Come in and have a seat.” the kidnapper motions to the chairs around the table. Adam takes tentative steps inside the kitchen before cautiously making his way to a chair. He pulls one out sitting down on it. His eyes focused on the table in front of him. The boy feels a hand caress his cheek before it moves down to his jaw. Adam closes his eyes  sucking in his breath because he doesn’t want  to see Matthew. The looks Matthew gives Adam are intense.

 

Adam feels his face is tilted upward.

 

“Will look at me.”   
  


For a brief moment Adam considers telling his kidnapper his name isn’t Will. Instead the boy opens his eyes then fixates on matthew's nose. 

 

“Did you not sleep well last night?”

 

“No.”

 

“What kept you up?”

 

“Nightmares.” whispers Adam

 

“Ah..I see. well eat up then we’ll get you cleaned up  and out of that prison jumpsuit.”

 

Adam looks down at the itchy gray jumpsuit as his hand brushes across the fabric.He feels grateful he’ll be able to wear some clean clothes. He hopes they are soft and not itchy. The boy nods in agreement. He picks up his fork pushing the eggs around the plate. Adam feels Matthew’s eyes on him. His blue eyes focus on the eggs, toast and bacon.

 

“You need to eat, Will.”

 

Adam swallows. 

 

“I..I am not ..very hungry.”

 

It’s not exactly a lie. His stomach seems to be at odds with his brain. His stomach has grumbled but the thought of the impending shower  elicits feeling of nausea.

 

Matthew slams his hand on the table making the plates jump as well as Adam. His eyes fly up to his kidnapper’s face. Matthew is pointing his index finger at him.

 

“What have I said about wasting food?” he yells

 

“Not too.” whispers Adam

 

“What?!”

 

“That..we are not too..we are not to be picky.” 

 

Adam feels adrenaline release into his system his heart beating so fast. He feels like he may have a heart attack it’s going so fast. For a moment, Adam wishes he would. He keeps his eyes locked on his kidnapper who suddenly smiles placing the hand that pointed the accusatory finger in his direction not moment ago, over his hand.

 

“Yes. So you need to try to eat. So eat. now.” Matthew smile is there but Adam doesn't think the man is happy.

 

“Oh..Okay” Adam nods his head dropping his eyes away. The boy takes a breath to steady his shaking hand before picking up some eggs. 

 

Once Adam takes a couple of bites Matthew begins to eat again. They eat quietly for a time. When Adam is finished the takes his plate to the sink automatically. The places it into the sink, then the realizes he’s not sure what to do. Adam walks back to the table after sitting down. Matthew smiles at him.

 

“Do you want to feed the dogs before after our shower?”

 

“Do..dogs?”

 

“Yes Will. You have seven of them. Have you forgotten your pack?”

 

Adam eyes widen, he licks his lips. “It’s been so quiet. I didn’t hear them.”

 

Matthew chuckles. “They can be loud at times. Before or after?”

 

“Before or after what?”

 

“When are you going to feed the dogs?”

 

“Me feed them?”

 

“Will.” Matthew sighs. “I don’t mind helping you with them but they are your dogs.” 

 

Adam sits there his hands turning white from where he is gripping the edges of his seat. Dogs make him very nervous,especially big dogs. A big dog  jumped on him when he was a child. The dog knocked him down  trying to play. Since then, Adam is still nervous around all dogs.He and Nigel discussed the idea of having a small dog but in the end Adam vetoed the idea.He feels sweat pricking  his brow. Matthew is expecting an answer. Adam is afraid to make the wrong choice.

 

“Which do you think would be better?” he asks instead.

 

“I think before. They are in the back. Their food is on the back porch.” replies Matthew. The is very pleased with the way Will asked what to do.

 

Adam nods his head. He finally moves when Matthew clears his throat. The sound sending him into motion. A sound Adam associates with the pause before a punishment.

 

Adam walks to the back door. As he approaches, the sound of barking becomes louder. He wipes his hand on his thighs so he can open the door. Adam opens it slipping out on the porch. The boy closes the door behind him with a soft click. The porch is screened in with a door that has a latch.

 

The backyard is fenced in with a high privacy fence. There are several dog houses, toys and scattered remnants of garbage scattered through the area. Crowding the door barking and some growling are the dogs. They are all shapes and sizes. Adam doesn't know enough about dog breeds to tell which is what. They are probably all mutts he deduces.

 

Adam moves forward to the door. He is searching for  the dog bowls when a small dog leaps up hitting the door. It startles Adam enough to force him to step back. His whole body shakes.He tries to recall what his dad said about approaching an unknown dog. Tears sting his eyes. He's afraid to go back inside for help and he’s afraid to go outside with the pack. 

 

The boy  just wants to go home.Adam wraps his arms around his chest. He slowly starts to bang his head against a post of the porch. He starts slowly increasing speed as his frustration mounts. The  boy feels the first trickle of blood slide down his face after he hits the post particularly hard. The dogs start to bark and whine loudly in distress.

 

Matthew opens the door stepping out the back door. Adam tenses as Matthew eyes go to the blood trickling down his forehead.Adam steps back. He spies the bag of food walking quickly over to the bag. 

 

“Sorrysorrysorrysorry.” he mumbles out as he leans over taking a small bowl from the bag filling it with food. The boy walks over to the door to feed the dogs. Adam feels light headed from the hitting his head. Matthew stops him with a hand on his chest. His kidnapper’s  hands moving gently to the cut on his forehead. Adam fliches when the feels a slight burn from contact to the wound.

 

“Ow, Will. What happened?”

 

Adam shrugs a shoulder. The boy starts to move again mumbling about feeding the dogs. He feels his kidnapper hand press on his chest again.

 

“I’ll do it. After I get your head cleaned up. Go to the bathroom.”

 

Adam just nods handing the bowl over to Matthew heading inside.

 

* * *

 

“Got it!” Zeller yells. When no one seems to respond to him he yells louder. “I think I found the location!”

 

Jimmy, Will and Jack come over to where Brian is sitting. The forensics tech points to the computer screen. A google map is up along with an aerial photograph of some rural property.

 

“Brown’s great great uncle, twice removed or some bullshit like that, left his hunting cabin to Brown’s mother ten years ago. It is somewhere in the mountains. Will nods looking at Jack. Jack looks at Will in mute agreement. 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Will walks slowly up to the property. He’s the decoy while FBI and local police fall into place. It didn’t take a lot of pushing from Jack to get Will to agree. The ex profiler feels responsible because of his dealing with Brown to begin with. Will also knows Brown may give up Raki, if the can have the real thing. The fleeting thought of Will wearing red with the sliver wave line of Coca Cola makes his lips twitch.

 

The  ex profiler continues walking slowly to the house in case Brown is watching out the window. HIs hands up showing he has no weapon.

 

* * *

Brown stiffens standing up suddenly when he hears the front door open, close and then soft footsteps. He was cleaning the wound to Adam’s forehead. The kidnapper is contemplating Adam’s punishment for self injury when he hears the noise.

 

Matthew places an index finger to his lips signaling Adam to be quiet. The kidnapper opens a drawer in the bathroom vanity pulling out a long handled hunting knife. Adam gasps putting his hand over his mouth his eyes wide with fear when Matthew looks at him. 

 

Matthew peeks around the corner of the door frame. He gasps. He walks out into the hall taking a few steps toward the front door. He stops..

 

“You came.” a quiet statement.

 

Curiosity gets the better of Adam, the boy gets up peeking around the door frame. The boy  sees himself. Actually someone who looks like him. It must be the real Will, Adam thinks to himself. Hope unfurls in Adam’s chest. Maybe Matthew will let Adam be Adam again. Maybe the’ll even get to go home to Nigel. The other’s Will’s eyes drift to him briefly returning to look at Matthew’s hand holding the knife. Adam shrinks back a little but still is  watching.

 

“Yes. I heard I was replaced. I had to see for myself.”  Will takes a wider stance an unconscious movement to be ready for an attack.

 

Matthew looks at Adam who shrinks back further into the bathroom.

 

“Well he’s been fun but let’s face it. There’s only one Will Graham.” Matthew smiles and chuckles. “I should have known you would find me. You’re the only one who understands.”

 

Will self counsicely coughs into his fist looking away. “So I’ve been told by my serial killer fan club on more than one occassion.”

 

“Did you bring the feds with you?” Matthew tilts his head to the side.

 

“I don’t work for the FBI anymore.Lecter finally broke me.”

 

“That’s not what I asked. Are the feds here?”

 

“No”

 

“Lies fall from such pretty lips so gracefully.” Matthew takes too small steps forward.

 

“ I am not going under Chilton’s care.” the kidnapper states

 

“ I don’t blame you for that feeling. I am all too aware of Chilton’s tactics.But I'm afraid that is not an option for you any more, Matthew.” 

 

Will takes a risk trying to draw Matthew closer to him away from the terrified man in the bathroom. He takes two more steps back while Matthew takes two more forward. Like steps in a dance, Will is now leading instead of someone else. Before Will sees the emotion pass over Matthew’s features he knows the man is going to attack him. Will braces as he sees the killer advance quickly on him.

 

Matthew is not more than two feet away when Will hears a loud pop. Matthew’s face contorts before going still. Will feels his face splattered with something warm and sticky. The ex profiler can’t see anything through his glasses, the blood obscuring his vision. The  ex profiler hears something metal hit the floor. The sound of an accent bouncing off walls in a language distorted by the echo. Will takes his glasses off looking down at the now deceased Matthew Brown.

 

Will knows he has minutes to act before Jack moves his men into the house. The ex profiler heads to the bathroom to find his twin sitting in the tub. Nigel leaning over the tub holding onto him as the younger man rocks back and forth.

 

“Nigel..NIGEL!” Will yells.

 

The bad man looks at him with murderous intent. Will puts his hands up in a placating gesture.

 

“We’ve got seconds before law enforcement breaks down that door.. Put the weapon in Adam’s hands so his prints are on it. You heard the shot and came in after. Adam shot Matthew. Understand.”

 

“Adam won’t lie. Besides look at him. That fucking won’t work!” thunders  Nigel. He regrets yelling when Adam whimpers shrinking away from him.

 

“Yes it will. Adam won’t have to  lie because he is too traumatized to give an account.Even if he does this event will be distorted in his memory. They will believe what we want them too. We’ve just give them a bone to hold onto. Do you really wanna go to jail or get deported when Adam needs you the most?! Fuck. Christ..I am trying to help you!” Will throws up his hands in exasperation.

 

Nigel looks at Adam. The man moves quickly  getting up from the floor retrieving the gun. The bad man places it into Adam’s hands. He has to force Adam to hold on to it. The bad man throws the gun across the floor a moment before the FBI kicked in the door.

 

* * *

 

Will and Jack stand outside watching the paramedics try to look Adam over under the gaze of Nigel. They finally get what they can before shuttting the doors on the ambulance to head out.

Jack turns to Will.

 

“Well maybe with a lot of therapy he’ll be okay. At least Brown is dead.”

 

Will nods still covered in blood and brain matter. The ex profiler  is starting to feel itchy.

 

“It’s amazing what a good shot Adam is, you know. No training or owning a gun.”

 

“It’s amazing what you can do in times of stress.” Will looks Jack in the eyes.

 

“Well, this is case is no longer open for investigation by us. So, let’s get you back and cleaned up before heading home. See! No more than a week.”

 

Will rolls his eyes as the trudges toward Jack’s black car. If only everything in Will’s life took only a week to solve.

  
  
  
‘


End file.
